Peasant, Sailor, or Princess
by Princess Minako
Summary: This a story about Serenity, Endymion and the sailor senshi. Its a story of the past. please review, flame me if u want 2.
1. Chapter 1

Peasant, Sailor, or Princess  
Chapter 1  
Written by: Princess Minako  
E-mail: lilangel_137@hotmail.com  
  
Hello  
okay I'm now gonna start a new fic I hope u all like it.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Once upon a time there was a Princess named Serenity, and her court the Inner Sailor Senshi. When they all were about 4 years old the Negaverse went to the Moon and stole them all . It is told that the Negaverse took them to the planet called Earth.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Serena was in the market place with her best friend Mina. They were out shopping as usual, there fathers didn't think they could ever retire because they always went spending money. Then Mina saw a royal guard coming down the street. He stopped at them at told them   
"There is a royal ball tonight and everyone is to attend, the Prince is to find a wife and a special guest will be arriving."  
they both nodded once telling him that they understood. Mina looked at Serena and said   
"We better go home and get ready!"  
"Yes we should I'll meet you there then?" Serena replied.  
"Of course, Ta ta." Mina said with a ring of happiness in her voice.  
  
Serena was walking home when she saw her stepsister Beryl. Beryl gave her a evil look then went in side there cottage. Serena just ignored her like she always did and went to her room to get ready.  
  
When Mina got home she called Raye, Amy, Lita, and Terra telling them that a ball was tonight and that they almost go. Then Mina went into her room and changed into her Venusarion Princess dress. She knew that she was the only one that remember about there past. But she also knew that everyone of the Inner Senshi would be wearing there own Princess dresses from there own home planet and not even know that it means that they wear a princess of there planet. When Mina was finally ready she left to go to the ball, and of course to meet her 5 best friends.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
(At the Ball)  
  
When Mina arrived she saw Terra right away she was wearing her Earth Princess dress you could tell because it was a certain color of green. But of course none of the kings and queens could recognize there own daughters, because of a spell that the Negaverse had put on them.  
  
Terra and Mina went over to a table and sat down, they waited for the rest of there friends to arrive. Raye, Lita, and Amy all came together they saw Mina and Terra sitting at a table and they walked over to them. They all said "Hi" and then they waited for Serena to come. Of course she was late, but this time she was only 10 minutes. When Serena saw her friends and she walked over to them and said  
"Sorry I'm late"  
"Its a new record only 10 minutes late this time" Terra said almost laughing.  
"Serena you should really learn how to get somewhere on time it would really help your social life" Raye lectured Serena again.  
"I know, I know I'm sorry" Serena said.  
"Its okay now sit down Queen Gaia is about to say something." Amy said.  
  
Serena sat down between Mina and Terra. Then Queen Gaia stood up, and her son Prince Endymion stood up to. The Prince's Generals were standing beside him. Queen Gaia then stared to talk  
" Hello and thank you all for coming on such sort notice. We will be having a very special guest join us in a few minutes, Queen Serenity from the Moon Kingdom. She will be staying here and looking for her daughter and her daughter's court the Inner Senshi."  
  
Just then A bright light shone and then appeared Queen Serenity with to Cats each with a crescent moon symbol on their heads, and following them the was Queen Serenity's Court the Outer Senshi.  
  
"Welcome to the Earth Kingdom Queen Serenity, it has been along time since we have seen you on Earth." Queen Gaia said.  
"Thank you very much for letting me come here. As you probably know I am here to find my daughter and her court." Queen Serenity said.  
"Yes of course. Attention everyone Queen Serenity would like to make a very important announcement." Queen Gaia said.  
"Thank you Gaia, Hello I am Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom. I am here to find my daughter and her court. If anyone knows anything about them please come tell me. There will be a reward to anyone that can help me find them."  
  
Then the music started up again Endymion and his Generals Malachite , Nephilte, Jedeite, Zoisite, and Flanal went over to there friends table to let Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia talk.  
"Hey girls" Endymion said.  
"Hey" Mina and Lita said.  
  
Endyimon asked Serena to dance, Jedeite asked Raye, Nephlite asked Lita, Zoisite asked Amy, Flanal asked Terra, and then Malachite asked Mina. Mina said   
"The next dance okay Malachite? I have to think about something right now."  
"Okay" he said sounding disappointed.  
Beryl like ran over to Malachite and asked him to dance. He looked at Mina with pity in his eyes and the said yes to Beryl. Mina then thought to herself "I'm sorry Malachite I will make that up to you." Then she thought to herself about what Queen Serenity had said then she decided that she should go talk to Queen Serenity. Mina walked quickly up to her.  
"Hello Queen Serenity, I am Mina." She said.  
"Hello my child what have you come to talk to me about?" The Queen said in a soothing voice.  
"I have come to tell you that I know of the Inner Senshi, for I am one." Mina said trying not to stutter.  
"What? You are a Senshi? Which Senshi? Do you know where Serenity is?" Queen Serenity bursted out.  
"I am Sailor Venus, the leader of the Inner Senshi. I am the only one that remembers of the past. None of the others remember who they are supposed to be." Mina said in a very calm voice.  
"How do I know that you are telling the truth? People have said they knew of the Senshi but have only lied about it." Queen Serenity told her.  
Mina looked around her making sure no one was looking at them and then she pulled out Super Sailor Venus transformation wand. Queen Serenity's eyes got wide and cheery looking.  
"Oh My Gosh, Princess Minako how I have missed you." the Queen said.  
" I have missed you to. But please don't tell anyone that I am a Sailor Senshi, I will help you find Princess Serenity and the others. The time will come when I will have to revile who I am, but only at the time may you tell the Outer Senshi who I am." Mina said  
"Of course." The Queen replied.  
By that time Artimas had realized who Mina was and was rubbing up against her leg. Mina giggled softly to her self and bent down and petted Artimas.  
  
Mean while when Mina was talking to Queen Serenity Beryl had cut in on Serena and Endyimon so now Malachite and Serena were dancing together. Endymion looked like he wanted to die. Beryl would just not shut up, she just kept blabbing and blabbing on and on about nothing. Malachite was looking around for Mina and then he saw her talking with Queen Serenity. He asked the others   
"What is Mina doing talking with the Queen?"  
Everyone looked to see what he was talking about. Then they all shrugged telling him that they didn't know.  
Beryl was like totally trying to get Endyimon to choose her as a wife. And that made Serena very mad because she really liked Endymion and she always kinda felt that they should b together for ever. But she know didn't know if she was right, because Endymion was being very friendly with Beryl, a little to friendly she thought. Then all of a sudden totally interrupted Serena's thoughts, Queen Gaia had started to talk  
" My dear people I have decided that my son shall marry the Princess of the Moon when she is found, and that my sons Generals will marry the Princess's court."  
Endymion's Generals were very happy about this. Endymion was happier then any of them because he knew that all these girls that were always throwing them selves at him only wanted money or his title and he wanted someone that didn't care about that. He wanted someone that would care for him not ignore him and cheat on him once they were married he wanted someone that loved him.  
When Beryl heard this she was about to explode. She was so mad because she thought the Prince would pick her and now he didn't even get to CHOOSE! She was so mad at the Queen that she called upon the Negaverse for some dark energy, she then shot that dark energy at the Queen. The energy was so strong that it was going to kill her. Endymion saw this and shouted out   
"MOTHER MOVE"  
His mother didn't understand. Mina then looked around for the Outer Senshi, but they were no where in site. So she knew what had to be done  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER" Mina yelled. A bright light hit her and she transformed into Sailor Venus.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE" A red chain of hearts appeared after Mina had yelled that. The chain went around Queen Gaia and pulled her out of the way just in time. The dark energy had hit her throne, or what used to be a throne.  
Sailor Venus ran over to Queen Gaia to make sure she was all right. Everyone stood there shocked. Luckily no one had seen her transform except for Queen Serenity and the Guardian Cats. Endymion his Generals and there friends ran over to Queen Gaia and Sailor Venus. They all looked at Sailor Venus. She gave them the V sign and jumped up and out of a skylight window on the roof. Then she detransfromed and walked back in. And said   
"What happened here?"  
No one answered, then the Queen got up and looked at Beryl and said........  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
That's it for this chapter tell me if u liked hated it or thought it was down right terrible. Please Review.  
Ja ne  
Princess Minako 


	2. Chapter 2

Peasant, Sailor, or Princess  
Chapter 2  
Written by: Princess Minako  
E-mail: lilangel_137@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters.  
  
Hello,  
This is my second chapter of this story like duh!. Hehehehe I want to know what you all think.  
This is only my second story, and I know for a fact that it ant all that great, so review even flame me if you want to.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"My dear child, what was the point of that?" Queen Gaia asked Beryl  
"I am so sorry my Queen. I was just angry." Beryl replied in a stutter.  
"And what were you so angry at that you called upon the dark force?" Gaia asked again.  
"Nothing really, I'm so sorry. I was thinking of something else." Beryl pleaded.  
"Fine, I want you off the palace grounds until I think of what will become of you." The Queen said.  
"Yes my Queen I will do as you wish" Beryl sighed.  
"Now leave, and don't go near my son or his generals." Queen Gaia said as Beryl was leaving.  
  
Malachite then turned to talk to Mina.  
"Where were you? I was looking for you."  
"I'm sorry, I was off talking with the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto. I am so sorry that I left you with Beryl, I will make that up to you" Mina said.  
"Yes I know you will. Beryl isn't the kind of person you like to hang out with, you owe me big time."  
  
Then they both walked over to there friends laughing. The next dance was about to start, all of the Generals took the girls that they have been dancing with all night to dance. Endymion was about to offer Serena his arm, but his mother called him over to her. Serena sighed, she was about to sit down when Diamond came over to her.   
"My dear lady you do not seem to have a dance partner, nhor I, so would you kindly give me this dance." Diamond asked her.  
"Of course" Serena said.  
  
They then walked to the dance floor and started to dance. Mina and Malachite were finally dancing with each other. Then a slow song started. Malachite held Mina close. Then he whispered in her ear   
"Mina I love you, I know you know that. But when I saw what Beryl did and I couldn't see you it scared me. Please promise me there will be no secrets between us."  
  
Mina was about to answer but Queen Serenity had just waved her to go over to her.  
"Malachite, I have to go see Queen Serenity. I am so sorry."  
She turned to leave him but then quickly turned around and whispered in his ear  
"I love you to."  
  
Then she walked off. His eyes were watching her until she was out of his view. Mina walked over to Queen Serenity.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
(Queen Gaia was talking to Endyimon.)  
"Endymion do you know who that Sailor Scout was? She wasn't one of the Outer's." Queen stated.  
"I don't know mother, and neither do any of the generals or my friends." Endyimon replied.  
"So she's a mystery girl then. I want you to find out who she is. If she is part of the Inner Senshi she might know who my dear friend Queen Serenity daughter is." Queen Gaia said.  
"Yes mom, I will try to find that out. For then I get to know who exactly I am marrying." Endymion said.  
"Yes now go off and enjoy the ball." Queen Gaia said.  
"Okay mother" Endymion said.  
  
Endymion walked up to Serena and Diamond and said  
"May I cut in?"  
Diamond of course let him but only because he was the Prince of the Earth. And his Mother wanted to keep good Relations. If you didn't know Diamond and Beryl are from the Negaverse. And they want to keep good relations with the Earth in cause they need allies.  
  
Endyimon put his arms around Serena's waist, and she put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest. Endymion held her tight, Serena never wanted this moment to end. Serena had always loved Endymion but she knew that the Crown Prince of the Earth could ever love a simple peasant like her.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
(Queen Serenity and Mina)  
"Minako, I am very proud of the way you handled that situation. And the fact that you transformed when you said that you wanted to keep your identity a secret." Queen Serenity said.  
"Thank you my Queen. Is it true that I have to marry one of the Generals?" Mina asked.  
"Yes it is, you will end up marrying Malachite since I see that you and he are so close." Queen Serenity said.  
Mina giggled "Yes we are close, but he thinks I am a simple peasant. And when we were dancing he told me that he wanted no secrets between us. And I think that not telling him I'm the Sailor Senshi of love and the Princess of Venus is a big secret." Mina said.  
"Yes my child but it is not safe to tell anyone that you are those things plus a peasant. The Negaverse and the Moon have terrible relations, and if you haven't noticed there are a lot of Negaverse people around. And a lot of the time you can not tell who is who." Queen Serenity told Mina.  
"Yes I understand the risk. And I will not tell anyone unless it is time." Mina said.  
"I know that you will. Oh and Artimas here would like to be your guardian cat if that is all right for you." Queen Serenity said.  
"Yes of course it is! I absolutely love Artimas." Mina said.  
"Now I think that Malachite is probably look for you so go back to the ball and come to me after to get Artimas." Queen Serenity Ordered.  
"Yes my Queen" Mina said.  
  
Will Mina and Queen Serenity were talking a ton of fast songs had been played. Now a slow song was getting played. Mina saw Malachite and walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He then took her by the arm and pulled her on to the dance floor. He put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and held her tight and acted as if he would never let her go.  
  
Mean while Endyimon was looking for Serena. When he found her a ton of guys were asking her to dance. But she rejected them all. Then Endyimon walked up to her and offered his arm to her, she took it and he lead the way on to the dance floor. Endymion was thinking   
"Should I tell her how I feel about her? Or would that make me seem like a loser, or does she only want my title and my money? I just can't make up my mind. She probably doesn't even like me." Then he heard  
"Endymion are you there?"  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Serena I guessed I kinda was in a different world." He said.  
"Ya I kind of guessed that when you kept stepping on my feet." Serena stated.  
"Omg I am so sorry." He mumbled.  
"Its okay" Serena said as she put her head against his chest.  
  
Terra, Flanal, Lita and Nephlite were sitting at the table talking.   
"Awww look how cute Malachite and Mina are, and Endymion and Serena they look like perfect matches." Terra said.  
"Ya" Lita said.  
Raye walked up and said " Ya I wish are guys were like that."  
"Hey that's not nice to say we are like that, at least sometimes" Jedeite said.  
  
They all laughed about that. And the countined talking. A few more songs played and then Queen Gaia stood up and said  
"Thank you all for coming and I hope that you all get home safely."  
  
Mina going to give Malachite a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head so the kiss landed on his lips. He locked Mina in that kiss for a bit. Endymion said good-bye to Serena, Serena wanted to kiss him so bad, but she knew peasants weren't allowed to kiss royalty unless the royalty kissed them first.   
  
Mina, Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Terra left the Palace together. They walked part way all together, then they split up Mina was going to Serena's house, Lita was going to Terra's, and Raye was going to Amy's. They all said good-bye and went there sperate ways.  
  
Mina then asked Serena on the way to Serena's house  
"Serena do you like Endymion?"  
"Yes I do, but don't tell the others." Serena replied.  
"Why not?" Mina asked  
"Because one of them will end up telling one of the generals and they would go tell Endymion." Serena said.  
"Serena I think Endyimon likes you too. But he thinks that you don't like him. I am almost sure of it." Mina stated,  
"Mina don't get into that again." Serena said.  
They both laughed for a bit, then Serena stated   
"So I see that you and Malachite are very close."   
"Ya we are." Mina started to giggle when she said that.  
  
Then Serena heard a "MEOW" and Mina almost fell down. "Omg" Mina thought " I totally forgot about Artimas." Mina and Serena both turned to see Artimas standing behind them. Serena bent down and said  
"Why aren't you at the palace with Queen Serenity kitty? Oh well there's nothing we can do about that until the morning. So I guess you're coming with Mina and I to my house. Mina then picked him up and he whispered to her  
"Thanks for coming to get me."  
"I'm so sorry I totally forgot." Mina said in a whisper so Serena couldn't hear.  
"Its okay but I better be getting a big treat for following you" Artimas said.  
"Okay, but shut-up! You want Serena to think I'm crazy?" Mina whispered  
"That would be kinda funny." He chuckled to him self. And Mina hit him on the head.  
  
Mina and Serena finally arrived at Serena's house. Serena then said  
"I hope Beryl isn't here."  
Serena then opened the door and no one was in there she then sighed in relief.  
"So Serena what are we doing tomorrow?" Mina asked.  
"Probably going to go see the Prince in his Generals like usual. And maybe possibly we'll go shopping again!" Serena said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Okay how did ya like it? Please review!  
Ja ne  
Princess Minako 


	3. Chapter 3

Peasant, Sailor, or Princess  
Chapter 3  
Written by: Princess Minako  
E-mail: lilangel_137@hotmail.com  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san,  
I am finally gonna write chapter 3 ^_^. So please review, I would like to know what you all think, tell me if u think the sentence sturcture/grammer sux and if u think the plot is terrible. I will try to fix it up if u want. But I shush-up and start writing.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Early next morning,   
"Serena GET UP were gonna be LATE AGAIN!" Mina yelled.  
Serena's eyes opened slowly she looked at Mina, then to Artimas.  
"Huh, wha, (she looks at a clock) Mina how could you let me sleep so late! were going to be said.  
Mina hit her head.  
"Serena I've been trying to get you up for about a hour!" Mina yelled!  
"Fine I'll go get ready." Serena said.  
  
Mina sighed,   
"That girl is always late"  
"I think I see what you have to go through Minako." Artimas said.  
  
Mina giggled, I better go finish getting ready. Mina put her hair up in a ponytail, and tied a pink ribbon around it. Serena finally finished getting ready, they then left the house with Artimas with them. While they were leaving they saw Beryl. They both really didn't want to talk to her so they hurried up. Serena then said  
"I think she saw us, I saw pure evil in her eyes when she looked at us."  
Mina nodded in agreement.  
When they arrived at the market place, they noticed that the others weren't there. They looked around for them for about a hour. They were both thinking the same thing "Where were there friends?" Then Mina said  
"Its not like them to be late, something is wrong."  
Serena then said "I know that's what scares me."  
  
Mina then fell to the ground, Serena saw this and ran towards her friend. Serena held Mina in her arms, Serena was screaming  
"MINA!!! Are you okay? What happened?"  
Mina didn't reply. When Mina had fallen she had turned ice cold. Something had happened and Serena knew it. Serena kept having a weird feeling, something like this had happened before. But Never in Serena's life had anything like this happened at least from what she remembered. Serena then herd a voice, was it Endymion? No it was more like Malachite's voice.  
"Serena, Mina!" Malachite yelled  
"Over here, something has happened to Mina." Serena yelled back.  
Malachite ran even faster. He fell to the ground and held Mina in his arms. He turned to Serena and said  
"Serena we have to get to the palace something has happened."  
"What has happened? What about Mina?" Serena asked.  
"There's no time to explain, just go. I'll carry Mina there." Malachite said.  
Serena nodded  
  
Serena started running towards the palace. Malachite picked up his beloved and started to run back to the palace.   
  
When Serena arrived at the palace, she could sense something was wrong. Malachite caught up to her and said follow me. He took Serena, and Mina to Endymion's room. A guard saw Malachite and opened the doors. Serena walked into the room. She heard no voices but she could sense people were there. Serena walked towards the bed, someone was lying on it. She kept walking the silence was killing her inside. There on the bed she found Endymion. His armor had been cut, and he was bleeding. Serena walked up to Endyimon's side. He turned to look at her.  
"S e r e n a" He stuttered the letters. He then started coughing up blood.  
"Endyimon" was all Serena could say, she started to cry.  
  
Mina then woke up, she was in Malachite's strong arms. Malachite looked relived that Mina was awake. But Mina looked like she was ready to cry. Mina walked towards Endymion, she then saw what Serena had saw. A signal tear ran down her cheek. She turned and asked  
"What happened to him?" But she already knew the answer.  
Raye answered her "The Negeverse got him."  
  
Mina was so mad her venusarion symbol appeared on her forehead, and a yellow glow appeared around her. Everyone saw, they were all speechless..   
"They shall pay." Was all Mina said as she walked out the door.  
  
Serena was still crying, but now tears only rolled down her cheeks.   
"Endyimon please talk to me!" Serena cried out.  
There was no answer.  
"Endymion!" Serena choked out between cries.  
  
Raye and Lita both stared at Serena and the Prince. Lita put her hand into a fist and said  
"I agree with Mina, they shall pay. No one hurts my friends."  
"They shall pay dearly for this." Raye said.  
A red and green glow appeared and the Jupiter and the mars symbols appeared. The mars one on Raye, and the Jupiter one on Lita.  
"Were going to go find Mina." Raye said.  
  
They both left, the Generals started at the girls.   
"There the Princess's Sailor Senshi?" The all said to them selves.  
  
Amy was discussing something with Terra. When Amy had finished talking Terra looked in shock. Flanal and Zoisite looked at Terra. They both knew something was wrong. Terra then ran out of the room. No one knew why but Amy.  
  
"S e r e n a" Endyimon choked out once more.  
"Yes? Endyimon please talk to me." Serena said.  
Endyimon coughed again. It was getting worse, he could barley breath.  
  
Terra then arrived back in the room with Queen Gaia and Queen Serenity with her. Queen Gaia ran towards Endyimon. Endymion was breathing very fast.  
"Amy what's wrong with him?" Queen Gaia asked  
"The Negerverse got to him, we can't tell what they did. All I know is that he is......" Amy stopped  
"He is what?" The Queen asked.  
"He is dying." Amy said she started to cry.  
Then Queen fainted, Queen Serenity ran towards Gaia, and started downing a chant, it was in the lunarion tongue so no one a clue what she was saying.  
  
Mina, Lita, and Raye then came back in the room. They all saw Queen Gaia and ran towards her. Queen Serenity isn't strong enough to heal the Queen by her self. Mina thought to her self. Mina then sat by Queen Serenity, Mina then focused hard and then the Venus symbol appeared. Everyone looked at them, Raye and Lita joined Mina. Both there symbols appeared. Queen Serenity then absorbed there powers. The generals just sat and watched.   
  
"S e r e n a, I l o v e y o u" Endyimon said then he went unconscious.  
"ENDYIMON! NO DON'T LEAVE ME." Serena yelled.  
  
The room went silent. All you could hear was Serena crying. Amy and Terra ran to Endyimon,   
"His almost dead Serena" Amy said.  
"NO HE CAN'T BE, ENDYIMON. I love you too." Serena yelled then turned into a whisper.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Okay so how did ya like it? Please review! Sorry it was so short.  
Ja ne  
Princess Minako 


	4. Chapter 4

Princess, Peasant or Sailor  
Chapter 4  
Written by Princess Minako  
E-mail: socca_gurl7@hotmail.com  
  
Hello .. Okay I just changed my email again... Heehee... Okay im sorry this took so long 2 get out but I was on vacation. And then when I got back I didnt really want to sit at the computer for like 2 hours writing this. Jennie I promise I will finally help write chapter 2 of are story. Sorry about having to wait. I'll get more on track when I get back into school, and i'll start writing again a chapter a week.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endyimon raised his hand barely an inch trying to say something but all that came up was blood. His hand dropped and it hit the bed side and then fell so that Endyimon's icy hand was barely touching the floor. As his hand slowly stopped moving you could hear it hit the floor it sounded as if something was scratching.  
  
Serena stopped talking, moving, she was barely even breathing. Tears where stream down her face, yet not a sound came from her. She was to upset to say anything, soundly the tears stopped. Mina looked at Serena, Mina looked like she would rather be in Endyimon's place. Serena looked at her and said "No Mina I could not lose my best friend. Even though you have kept secrets from me. I still would not want to lose both of you." A single tear ran down Serena's cheek as she spoke.  
  
Mina looked up put her hands together and mumbled something. Raye and Lita saw this and did the same. Mina closed her eyes tears ran down her face, she opened her eyes again wiped the tears from her cheeks. And just barely said "Get the Queen out of here."   
  
Nephlite jumped to his feet picked up Queen Gaia and took her to her own room. He then returned the creek from the door echoed in the silence as he entered the room. He saw Flanal was holding Terra as she cried. Amy and Zoisite were looking in old ancient books hoping to find something to help Endyimon.  
  
Serena hadn't moved a muscle, she wasn't crying. She was beyond crying, her world felt like it was ending. She was barely breathing. A shiver ran up Mina's spine, Malachite touched Mina's shoulder. But he pulled his hand away as soon as he felt her icy cold skin. Malachite looked at Mina he was worried, no one should ever be that cold. But he decided it wasn't right to talk.  
  
"Get Queen Serenity out of here.... NOW" Mina screamed.  
  
They all looked at her but knew not to question her. Raye and Lita got up and walked over to Queen Serenity and picked her up. They slowly took her out of the room.  
  
About half an hour after Raye and Lita had returned something happened.  
  
An icy cold wind blew harder and harder, the room was turning to ice. Beryl appeared and said in a very icy cold voice "I told you, you should have picked me. But no you picked that Moon Brat which is lost. For that your Prince has died." She started to disappear a cold high pitched laugh was heard echoing.  
  
Raye and Lita leapt forward.  
"No" Mina said.   
They all looked at her. But for some reason Raye and Lita didnt question her. Serena looked at Mina. And thought 2 her self 'What power does Mina have over Raye and Lita they obey her commands.' Just then a burst of tears came over her. She feel to the floor crying Serena then screamed "ENDYIMON!" Then she cried so hard she couldn't get up.   
  
Terra burst out in a new set of tears. Raye looked at Endyimon's body lying on the bed his hand scrapping the floor with the breeze. Raye started to do something she had never done before, she was crying. Jedeite held Raye in his arms. Lita just sat in a chair crying silently, Nephlite standing behind her.  
  
Mina slowly walked over to Endyimon. Her heels echoing throughout the room. She reached his bed. Tears were running down her face. She put 2 fingers to her forehead, her Venus symbol appeared. Gold ribbons wrapped around her tears were flying to the sides as she moved.   
  
The ribbons stopped, and Mina stood there. She had changed into Princess Minako she held her hands as though she was praying. She was holding a golden rose in her hands. She placed it on Endyimon. She turned away tears went flying of her face. She walked back to Malachite he embraced her in his arms.  
  
Serena saw what Mina had did and looked at her. Serena stood up crying. And touched the golden rose. A bright flash covered the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay there it is chapter 4. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm   
Sorry its so short.  
Ja ne  
Princess Minako 


End file.
